Electronic displays are now being used in indoor, outdoor, and semi-outdoor environments for advertising, information, as well as point of sale applications. Generally speaking, once installed, it is desirable to ensure operation throughout the life of the device. Downtime can be costly in that advertising revenue and opportunities can be lost, information will not be effectively transmitted to the public, and customers cannot view the purchase options in a point of sale application.